Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In mobile communications in 5th-Generation (5G) and New Radio (NR) mobile networks, it was proposed that, for aperiodic channel state information (CSI) reporting on physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH), the possible timing offset values Y are the same as PUSCH scheduling offset determined in scheduling and hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) agenda item. However, as the PUSCH scheduling offset is determined by processing latency for PUSCH, and CSI feedback offset is determined by CSI processing latency, they may not overlap each other completely.